Uma chance de recomeçar
by josy chocolate
Summary: Um amor além da vida...


_Uma chance de recomeçar_

A batalha fora iniciada aquela noite, vitórias e perdas viriam... Vitórias almejadas e perdas irreparáveis, Harry se desconcentrou de sua luta com seu pior inimigo, ao ouvir o grito forte de seu melhor amigo, gritando por Hermione! Foi um grito desesperado como ele nunca havia visto, havia alguma coisa errada, sim havia!

Ele pode visualizar o ruivo correndo, e observou que ele e Gina seguiam para alguém que estava inerte no chão! Não! Não podia imaginar! Em sua fúria e desespero para poder descobrir o que acontecia, ele venceu o Lord das trevas com pouco esforço.

Crescerá acreditando que aquele seria o pior desafio de sua vida, tinha receios de não vencê-lo, mas ao ver seus amigos ali, desesperados, uma força interior o atingiu e aquele duelo foi vencido com rapidez, eficiência e precisão. O Lord não teve chances! Harry correu com passos vacilantes, e pode vislumbrar a face de sua amiga, ela pareia não sentir dor, estava muito pálida, apenas uma de suas mãos, prendiam a sua blusa, próxima ao coração, como se ela tivesse sentindo dor, mas agora seu rosto estava lívido! Como senão houvesse mais vida...

O choro de Rony e Harry eram únicos, a dor que eles sentiam era maior que eles próprios, afinal eles a perderam... Haviam perdido um pedaço de si mesmo...

Não muito distante dali, a apenas alguns metros de distância, um corpo também jazia inerte, porém sozinho. Ninguém chorava, ninguém lamentava, ninguém olhava para o loiro ali caído. Seu rosto mais pálido do que sempre, sua temperatura muito mais fria do que o normal...

_De algum lugar além do que os olhos podiam ver... _

_Hermione assistia seus amigos chorando, ela os via como se estivesse numa sacada acima deles. Seu coração bateu apressado, se é que tinha algum naquele momento. Olhou pra si própria, não havia corpo. Só seu espírito estava ali. O susto ao perceber sua condição, a fez tremer, um tremor diferente, já que não tinha mais um corpo, um tremor na alma._

_Tentou chamar por Harry e por Rony, mas foi em vão. Ela os amava tanto! Tanto! E agora os deixaria! Estava morta! Como poderia se a sua vida estava ainda estava lá com Ron e Harry? Apesar de toda a dor e confusão em sua mente, ela ouviu um choro, um pranto maior do que o seu! Maior do que o de Harry e de Ron, lá em baixo. _

_Olhou para os lados e avistou um corpo jogado e ao lado dele, um espectro como ela mesma era no momento chorando ao lado do que havia sido um dia! Seus olhos não puderam acreditar! Draco Malfoy chorava sozinho, ao lado do seu próprio corpo. Ela apenas tencionou se aproximar, e no instante seguinte estava do lado dele, que apenas sussurrava a palavra não repetidas vezes. _

_A dor que ela sentira ao ver seus amigos chorando por si mesma foi insignificante ao perceber que Malfoy era tão sozinho a ponto de ter que chorar e se lamentar por si mesmo. _

__Malfoy! Não adianta! Acho que estamos mortos!- Ele parou um minuto, como se certificasse que ela estava ali. _

__Eu não morri sua estúpida!- ele disse como uma criança - Não posso ter morrido! Sai daqui! Me deixa em paz, sangue ruim! _

__Não tem mais essa de sangue Malfoy! Eu e você estamos mortos agora! _

__Então volte e contemple seus amiguinhos chorando por você! – ele disse enquanto olhava para a cena a sua frente. _

__Não quero que fique aqui sozinho!- Ela disse num impulso, simplesmente precisava dizer._

__Sai daqui! Me deixe chorar por mim mesmo!_

__Não tenho outro lugar para ir!- Naquele momento ele a olhou nos olhos! - E também não quero ficar sozinha! – ela disse enfim revelando um pouco de sua fraqueza. _

_Ele a olhou como se por um minuto estivesse diante de um espelho onde poderia ver seu próprio medo! Ele estendeu a mão para ela, não poderia dizer porque, talvez pela curiosidade de saber se poderiam se tocar, já que não tinham mais um aceitou,e ele ficou de pé, estavam frente a frente! Olhando um para os olhos do outro, e sem consciência foram transportados para um universo além de suas imaginações. _

__Onde nós estamos? – ele perguntou ainda segurando as mãos dela. _

_Ambos olhavam em volta, era uma sala ampla! Não havia móveis apenas muitos castiçais flutuando por todas as partes, e as velas acesas eram as únicas iluminações! _

__Eu não sei! – ela respondeu decepcionada por não saber onde estava por um momento desejou fazer jus a sua fama de sabe-tudo. _

__Vocês não pertencem mais ao mundo que conheceram! – a voz de um homem os sobressaltou, ele não estava ali a um instante. _

_Hermione se virou e disse: _

__Harry? – o homem sorriu terno. _

__Ele está cada vez mais parecido comigo não é mesmo? _Nós morremos?- Draco perguntou impaciente. _

__Sim! _

__Oh! Meu Deus!- Draco murmurou quase entrando em desespero, mas a mão de Hermione firme na sua o fez se acalmar. _Calma Draco!- ela o tranqüilizou com um olhar. - E o que faremos agora? – ela perguntou apreensiva. _

_O homem sorriu terno: _

__Vocês dois me lembram a Lílian e eu! Jovens tolos e apaixonados! – ele disse sonhador. _

__Engano seu... - por um minuto Hermione não soube como chamar o homem a sua frente. _

__Tiago! Chame-me de Tiago! _

__Obrigada! Olha Tiago, eu e o Malfoy nunca fomos apaixonados, nunca deveria nos comparar com você e a sua Lílian!_

_Ele sorriu: _

__O que você entende sobre o amor menina? Nada! O que você sabe? Eu morri em nome do amor! E vocês vão viver em nome do amor! Se não se amam, porque estão de mãos atadas assim como seus corações? - Ele perguntou enigmático e num instantes eles soltaram as mãos, como se levasse um choque. _

__Se lembra Tiago, que nós também negamos esse amor? – uma bela mulher surgiu atrás de ambos os fazendo se virar para vê-la. _

__Sim amor! É difícil amar! Mas não impossível! – ela disse olhando nos olhos de Draco.-Sabe quando olho vocês, vejo um reflexo do que fomos um dia! Diferentes e completamente iguais! _Eu não sou igual à Granger! – Draco protestou pela primeira vez. _

__É por essa razão que há amor! – disse Tiago. _

__Como faço para sair daqui? Que idéia maluca! Eu não amo a Granger nunca amei! E nunca vou amar! E eu sei que ela pensa da mesma maneira que eu! – ele disse e procurou pelos olhos dela, e pode ver uma ponta de mágoa e ressentimento pelas palavras dele. _

__Sim Malfoy! Nada pode existir entre a gente! _

__Na verdade, há sim uma maneira de vocês saírem daqui! Talvez um só consiga!- Lílian contou. _

__Como assim? – Draco ficou curioso. _

__Você Hermione sempre foi uma menina de ouro! Sempre chorou pelos outros, sempre cuidou dos outros. Tudo que já fez um dia, você pensou em alguém. Sua sabedoria, nunca foi guardada para si mesma. Você sempre a usou para um bem maior que ajudasse muito além do que você mesma. E por essa razão você tem a opção de voltar e continuar! Continuar ao lado do Harry e do Ronald, das pessoas que você sempre amou! _

_Hermione o olhou confusa, e sorriu: _

__Eu vou poder continuar a minha vida, com a minha família, meus amigos? – ela perguntou eufórica. _

__Sim! É uma nova chance de recomeçar! _

__Mas... E o Malfoy? Ele pode voltar comigo não é? _

__Receio que não! – Lílian disse pesarosa. _

__Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem ele! – ela disse se aproximando dele. _

__O que está fazendo Granger? Deixa de ser burra e dá o fora desse lugar! _

__Quanto a você Draco, você tem sido muito mal! Você sempre meteu os pés elas mãos! Sempre pensou apenas em si mesmo e em como fazer todas as situações o favorecessem, sem se importar com quem pudesse estar machucando! –Tiago disse calmo. _

__Já sei, o inferno me aguarda!- ele interrompeu Tiago, falando desanimado. _

__Contudo! O seu medo o impediu de partir. E isso posso afirmar que é tão bom quanto ruim!- Tiago prosseguiu. _

__Você pode permanecer aqui, numa vida entre os dois mundos, antes que seja decidido o que fazer com você!- Lílian continuou. _

__Eu vou ser um fantasma? Fantasmas são covardes! _

__E o que você é? E sempre foi?- Tiago - Aqui podemos guiar outras almas! _

__Eu não vou guiar ninguém, nunca soube guiar nem a mim mesmo! Se eu soubesse me guiar jamais estaria aqui! _

__Ele também merece uma chance! – interveio Hermione apressada, pois Draco com a suas palavras estúpidas e arrogantes só piorava a situação. _

__Vocês são dois! E só uma chance se, se tornarem um só! – Lílian _

__Sei que isso é impossível! Mas estão façamos o seguinte, em todos esses anos que vivi! Eu tive amor, carinho, dos meus pais, dos meus amigos. E ele nunca teve nada! Vamos deixar que ele volte, e que eu possa experimentar um pouco de felicidade. Eu fico para guiar as almas! _

__Por que querer guiara os outros, enquanto ainda pode guiar a própria vida?- Tiago indagou. _

__Deixa de ser idiota Granger! Volte! _

__Eu não vou voltar sozinha!- ela enfatizou. _

__E por que não pode voltar sozinha garota estúpida?Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar e te deixar aqui, ou queimando no inferno. _

__É, mas eu não sou você! Eu não viveria em paz sabendo que você está no inferno! Embora eu saiba que é isso que você merece por ser tão egoísta.-ela disse nervosa _

__Porque então está fazendo isso por mim? _

__Eu não sei Droga!-ela gritou desesperada. _

__Você o ama! Sempre o amou!- Lílian disse convicta. _

__Não!- Hermione negou veemente. _

__Dêem as mãos! – Tiago disse _

__O que?- Draco perguntou surpreso. _

__Dêem as mãos! E você Draco me fale o que sentiu!-Tiago repetiu, e eles obedeceram. _

_Se olharam por segundos que pareceram eternos. Draco teve dificuldades em verbalizar suas palavras. _

__Não dá! – ele disse enfim. _

__Porque não?- Lílian perguntou rindo. _

__É forte demais! Se eu tivesse um coração ele explodiria no momento. - ele e Hermione ainda se olhavam. _

__É quente como um dia de verão! – ela disse com a voz vacilante. -Depois queima como brasa!É fresco como um dia de chuva branda. Faz sentir medo como uma chuva torrencial! É calmo e perfumado como um dia de primavera! _

_Ele esboçou um sorriso sincero, talvez o mais sincero que tenha dado em toda a sua existência! E continuou com a voz sussurrante. _

__Faz o coração para num segundo, e galopar ferozmente no outro. Faz o corpo tremer, dá vontade de querer! Querer bem! Querer sorrir! Querer chorar! Querer ser feliz! Querer recomeçar!- foi a vez dela lhe sorrir. _

_Pois a expressão dele demonstrava espanto diante de suas próprias palavras. _

__Isso é amor!- Lílian disse muito feliz e Tiago e ela deram as mãos. _

_Enfim eles romperam o contato visual, e puderam avistar a sua frente um arco de pedra. Como uma porta! Havia algumas inscrições nele, em uma língua que Hermione não reconheceu. _O caminho está aberto! – Tiago disse enfim. _

__Vai Hermione! Vai!- Draco pediu. _

__Eu já disse que não vou sozinha! A passagem é grande podemos passar os dois! Tiago? Ele pode voltar? – ela e Draco olharam apreensivos para Tiago e Lílian. _

__As regras são claras: só um! _

__Então Vá Granger! Você sempre fé por merecer! Vai! _

__Draco! Você nunca fez nada por ninguém, então faça por mim: Vai! – ela pediu suplicante. _

__Você não pode me pedir isso! _

__Sim, eu posso! E você não pode me negar! _

__Eu nego! Assim como eu fiz a vida inteira. Eu me nego a ir e deixar você! Aprenda alguma coisa comigo, seja egoísta e parta sozinha!- ele quase gritou. _

__Tudo bem! Então eu vou!- ela se afastou e caminhou de costas e quando estava bem próxima ao portal, ela disse: _

__Só mais uma coisa Malfoy! Me dê um beijo para que eu o leve comigo? _

_Draco a olhou, sentia vontade de chorar, não por permanecer morto, mas por saber que ficaria longe da única pessoa que o quis bem um dia, a única pessoa que quis se sacrificar por ele! _

_Se aproximou dela devagar, segurou o rosto dela com delicadeza, não era um toque carnal, era mais era um toque de espíritos. Ele uniu seus lábios aos dela num gesto suave e calmo. Era um carinho diferente de qualquer coisa que tivessem sentido. Tão doce! Tão suave! _

_Draco não percebeu quando ela inverteu as posições o deixando de costas para o arco, ela rompeu o beijo e o olhou. Ele pode notar um lampejo diferente no olhar dela. _

__Acabei de aprender uma coisa com você: aprendi a manipular as pessoas para fazerem o que eu quero. Me desculpe, mas eu não vou sem você! – ela disse enquanto espalmada as duas mãos no peito dele, e tão logo disse a última palavra empurrou o obrigando a passar pelo arco e logo em seguida sumir das vistas dela. _

__Me desculpe! Me desculpe!- ela sussurrou chorando, mas feliz ao saber que ele sobreviveria. _

_Se virou e encarou os dois espíritos a sua frente. _

__Gesto Bonito! E covarde! Pelo jeito os dois aprenderam muito essa noite! – Tiago disse sério. _

__Pena que tenha sido tudo em vão!- Lílian completou pesarosa. _

__Em vão? Como assim em vão?- ela se assustou _

__Sem você ele nunca encontrará o caminho de volta! _

__Ah não!- Hermione desanimou. _

__Vá atrás dele! E o salve da escuridão!- Lílian disse _

__Leve ele com você!- Tiago _

__Eu posso? Jura? _

__Sim! Vocês podem! Vocês se amam e tem o direito de recomeçar! Hermione sorriu abertamente, e correu até eles, abraçou a Lílian e depois a Tiago. _

__Hermione! Diga sempre ao Harry que o amamos ok? Ela apenas sorriu e correu, em direção ao arco e o atravessou de uma só vez. _

_Draco sentia-se afogando, estava totalmente submerso numa água gelada e agitada. Se debatia a procura de ar! Se sentia sozinho! Ele lutava, mas não encontrava a superfície, seus esforço eram em vão. Enfim não tinha mais força para lutar, deixou seu corpo livre, sendo dominado por uma letargia fora do comum. Vagaria naquele oceano gelado para sempre. Cerrou os olhos e pensou em Hermione. Onde ela estaria? Pagaria pelo o que ele fizera a vida inteira? Pagando pelo o que ele fizera a vida inteira? Então ouviu seu nome! _

__Draco!- a voz era suave e calma, mas foi o suficiente para o aquecer! Abriu os olhos devagar e vislumbrou as mãos estendidas a sua frente. Era a mão dela ele sabia! E ele a segurou firme, e logo emergiu da água enchendo o peito de ar, o que causou uma dor imensa em seu corpo. _

__Hermione! – ele suspirou ofegante abrindo os olhos, e não pode sentir mais as mãos dela. _

O que viu foi apenas o teto encantado do salão comunal de Hogwarts! As vozes chegaram aos seus ouvidos, e ele ainda estava deitado no chão, o corpo doía imensamente. Ele havia voltado! Havia voltado! Mas e ela? Onde ela estava? Se sentou apressado, primeira coisa que viu foi um monte de Grifinórios reunidos envolta de alguma coisa, que ele não pode identificar. Mas se levantou com passos vacilantes.

_Hermione! Hermione!

Foi Neville que o viu e alertou aos outros.

_Eu pensei que ele estivesse morto!

_Hermione! - Ele repetia fraco.

Alguns Grifinórios abriram passagem e ele pode vê-la deitada totalmente imóvel sobre uma mesa. Ela ainda estava morta! Não podia! Não podia ser!

_Hermione! Não! Não Hermione! – ele disse alto e todos puderam perceber a dor na voz dele.

Ele se aproximou o mais rápido que pode. Porém, antes que pudesse tocá-la Harry e Ron o impediram:

_Tire-as mãos dela!- Ron disse feroz

_Você não vai tocá-la! Não vai!- Harry o acompanhou.

_Hermione! – ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu preciso vê-la!

Ninguém podia crer no que viam, ele chorava! Harry e Rony ficaram tão surpresos com o choro que o deixaram passar... _Hermione! Você não pode ter feito isso! Foi você quem me tirou de lá? Hermione!

Todos os admiravam boquiabertos, e achavam que ele estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação, talvez tivesse sido azarado por um feitiço desconhecido por eles. Num momento ele estava morto, e no outro chorava desconsolado por Hermione. Uma pessoa que ele sempre fizera questão de desprezar.

_Não! Não é justo! Você não pode morrer! Você me salvou! Hermione! Eu quero recomeçar! Eu desejo recomeçar com você! Hermione!- Draco chorou alto, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, suas mãos passeavam pela pele fria do rosto de Hermione, e seus dedos passeavam pelos cabelos sujos de poeira e sangue. - Não faz isso comigo! Por favor!- ele pediu com os lábios próximos do dela, mas ao perceber o frio mortal que emergia da pele, deixou as lágrimas fluírem mais uma vez, e pingaram pesadas sobre o rosto dela. - Eu te amo! - Ele disse num soluço, e uniu seus lábios aos dela num beijo solitário e frio.

_O que você está fazendo?- Harry o puxou de cima dela – Ficou louco?

_Eu morri! – ele sussurrou com a voz trêmula, demonstrando toda a dor que sentia, e deslizou uma das mãos pelos braços dela, até que seus dedos entraram em contato, ele não suportava mais sair daqui, queria sair, mas queria sentir a pele dela por mais um momento, quando virou as costas dispostos a sair, sentiu uma leve pressão em seu pulso.

_Draco!- a voz era fraca, e a expressão de espanto que todos soltaram, o fizeram parar!

_Hermione?- ele se voltou devagar, e pode encarar aqueles olhos castanhos!  
_Você conseguiu?- ele disse num misto de alívio e alegria. Ele segurou os dedos dela, num gesto desajeitado, que ela retribuiu, com um sorriso fraco.

_ Hermione!- ele disse mais uma vez, como se dizer o nome dela fosse o maior dos prazeres, sorriram agora abertamente, sem se importarem com os olhares e murmúrios surpresos das pessoas a sua volta!- Hermione! – ele disse, mais uma vez.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e com as mãos nos ombros a ajudou a se sentar, se olharam mais uma vez, como se nada e nem ninguém estivesse ali, e se abraçaram. Abraçaram como amigos, como amante, com respeito! Choravam de emoção, pela vitória conquistada sem que ninguém soubesse. Aquele abraço tinha sabor de vitória! Uma vitória no íntimo deles!

Até que Harry os tirou daquele universo deles:

_Hermione! É muito bom saber que está de volta!- ele disse enciumado com a situação.

Hermione soltou Draco, se sentou na mesa, jogou as pernas para o lado e abriu os braços para o amigo. Que a abraçou com alegria.

_Rony!- ela chamou se afastando um pouco de Harry e abrindo s braços para que Rony a abraçasse também.

Os três se abraçaram por longos minutos!

_Eu pensei que fosse te perder!- Rony disse emocionado.

_E perdeu Rony! Mas eu achei o caminho de volta!- ela disse e encontrou os olhos de Draco.

_Mione, nunca mais faça isso! Nunca mais me deixe como meus pais me deixaram. – Harry disse preocupado.

_Não Harry! Eles estão mais próximos do que você imagina!- ela sorriu cúmplice para Draco. - E eles te amam muito! Pode ter certeza!

As coisas se ajeitaram com o passar dos dias. Draco não tinha lugar para ir, então continuou em Hogwarts, enquanto todos voltavam para suas casas e suas famílias. Ele e Hermione não puderam conversar. Pois todos a protegiam com um cuidado exagerado, protegiam-na talvez dele mesmo, pois ainda o olhavam de rabo de olho como se ainda fosse uma ameaça iminente.

Somente Harry e Ronald souberam de Hermione o que aconteceu. Ela imaginou que eles não fossem acreditar, porém nos sete anos que estavam em Hogwarts haviam visto coisas estranhas e inconcebíveis. E jamais iriam duvidar dela.

_E você o ama? O que acha que vai acontecer entre vocês?- Harry indagou pensativo e preocupado com a amiga.

_Nada Harry! Nada! Talvez ele não tenha mudado apesar de tudo o que passamos. - ela disse pesarosa.

_E você? Você mudou?- Rony perguntou e ela hesitou em responder, mas com um suspiro disse:

_Aprendi que o amor machuca! Afinal se ele tivesse mudado já teria me procurado não é mesmo! Com licença, eu vou subir!- ela disse e saiu apressada com lágrimas nos olhos.

Naquela tarde muitos deixaram o castelo, Draco de uma das torres via Hermione partir com os colegas. Segurava as lágrimas a todo custo. Ela não podia ir! Mas estava indo! Ele ia ficar ali sozinho! Queria poder ir até ela e dizer-lhe o que sentia e pedir-lhe, ou implorar para que o levasse junto, mas... Faltava coragem. Ele era medroso demais para fazer aquilo.

Um mês depois... Draco estava deitado em sua cama, sussurrando as palavras como um mantra:

_Recomeçar! Hermione! Recomeçar! Hermione! Recomeçar!

O primeiro passo que deveria tomar para recomeçar era perder o medo e procurá-la. Mas e se ela não o quisesse? E se ela se recusasse a vê-lo e falar do que passaram? Ora! Malfoy! Seria apenas um não! Era simples! Droga! Não era simples assim! E se ficasse pensando nos ''se's'' nunca faria nada!

_Recomeçar!- ele murmurou_ eu preciso tentar...

A casa dos pais de Hermione ainda se encontrava magicamente protegida. Mas Draco não usaria magia. Então apertou a companhia. Uma mulher atendeu. Ela era tão bonita quanto Hermione.

_Boa tarde!- ele disse meio engasgado- Eu queria falar com a Granger, ela está?

_Quem é o senhor?

_Um amigo? - Ele gaguejou, pela mentira, nunca fora amigo dela.

_Um amigo? E a chama de Granger? Qual seu nome?

_Draco!- ele pensou em dizer o sobre nome, mas não achou uma boa idéia.

_Draco? Ela vem falando muito seu nome durante a noite, enquanto dorme. Eu ia mesmo perguntar para o Harry ou o Rony quem era você. Mas entre! Pode se sentar e esperar. Ela não está, mas já deve estar chegando. Fique a vontade, tem suco na geladeira eu preciso ir trabalhar.

A senhora disse e saiu, deixando Draco atônito. Ela era muito confiante, de deixá-lo sozinho na casa dela, daquela maneira. Draco ficou apreensivo, por estar numa residência trouxa, por estar na casa dela, por estar esperando por ela. Estava de olhos fechados, sentado, esperando no sofá, quando um click o fez abrir os olhos.

Ela aparatara bem ali na sua frente. Os olhos dela quase saltaram das órbitas.

_Você?- ela disse espantada.

_Oi!- ele se levantou e passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos num gesto nervoso. - Desculpe te assustar! Mas eu precisava te ver!

O coração de Draco batia descompassado e uma voz em seu interior gritava: Diga que a ama! Diga! – mas sua voz não saia. _Me ver? Por quê?- ela perguntou também trêmula.

_Por que... Por que... Eu te amo Granger! Amo muito! Só queria que você soubesse que eu quero recomeçar - ele fez uma pausa - recomeçar ao seu lado se você quiser!

Ela o fitou séria, queria sair gritando de felicidade, mas se conteve

_Porque demorou tanto?- ela perguntou enquanto abria os braços e ele caminhou até ela e abraçou - eu também quero muito recomeçar... Com você! Seus lábios se uniram num beijo cúmplice como nunca havia trocado!

Dois anos depois... Hermione estava ajoelhada próxima a lápide de um cemitério, o vento frio balançava seus cabelos, ao longe ela pode ver, Harry e Gina saindo de mãos dadas ajeitou as flores mais uma vez, uma incrível vontade de chorar tomou conta dela naquele momento.

Estava muito sensível ultimamente, passou a mão delicadamente pelo ventre enorme, e sentiu uma dor leve anunciando o tão esperado momento. Fazia exatos dois anos que a guerra havia acabado, que haviam tido uma chance de recomeçar!

E ela agradecia mentalmente a Tiago e Lilian por isso! _Meu amor, vamos está frio! - A voz de Draco a tirou de seus pensamentos, e logo sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro.

Ela levantou o olhar! Ele estava tão bonito!

_Me ajuda aqui! – ela sorriu um pouco pálida.

Ele prontamente a ergueu sem muito esforço.

_Já disse tchau para eles?- ele perguntou se referindo ao túmulo de Tiago e Lilian Potter!

_Sim! Podemos ir!

Caminharam de mãos dadas alguns passos, mas ela se sentia muito cansada.

_O que foi? Você está pálida?- ele parou e a encarou preocupado.

_Estou cansada! - ela contou, queria dizer-lhe que estava com dores, mas não queria assustá-lo.

_Então vem cá!- ele disse a segurando no colo, a fazendo rir- Aproveita a carona!

_Tá! Eu aproveito! Mas por favor... - ela vez uma pausa para sentir uma das primeiras contrações - Me leve direto para o hospital por que... Acho que chegou a hora!- ela disse calma, mas fez uma pequena careta!

Draco a olhou espantado, e depois sorriu.

_Obrigado Lilian, obrigado Tiago Potter. Por essa chance maravilhosa de recomeçar!- ele agradeceu sorrindo.

E depois gritou:

_ Harry! Harry! Gina! Avisem a todos que o meu filho vai nascer!

_Draco! - Hermione chamou e ele a olhou.

_Eu te amo!

_Eu também te amo!- ele respondeu antes de depositar um beijo nos lábios dela.

_Primeira nota:__  
_N/A: Bom espero que gostem, realmente tentei escrever algo sem um cena mais picante Hauahauhauahau! Kkkkkk! É porque uma amiga me disse que eu só escrevo coisas assim sabe ...hum... ''Erótica''! Então eu me desafiei a fazer uma história bonita, romântica, e sem Nc's! Então me avisem se eu consegui! E penseem na importancia do seu rewiw ta Beijoss


End file.
